


Una lechuza llegó volando

by Kikinu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya se levantó de mal humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una lechuza llegó volando

  
**  
Una lechuza llegó volando   
**   


Anya se levantó de mal humor. De muy mal humor.

No sólo había dormido menos de dos horas, sino que había tenido pesadillas nuevamente. Esas en las que se queda muda y nadie por más que grita y grita nadie la escucha.

Para colmo, había discutido con su familia el día anterior y no podía ir a juntarse por la tarde con sus amigas porque tenía que ir a un _algo_ de su padre.

Eso sumado a que no entendía la mitad de las cosas que le daban en la clase de matemáticas, la maldita alergia por el cambio de estación, la eterna dieta a la que toda ‘mujer joven’ (¿era adolescente? ¿era una adulta? Maldito paso intermedio) se somete…

En fin, Anya se levantó de _muy_ mal humor.

Y, entonces, como todas las mañanas, Anya revisó su mail.

Oh.

La chica parpadeó varias veces. No podía ser… ¿era…? ¿Era…? Sí, sí, era. Pero… no, no, no. Mejor asegurarse. Es decir, lo único que podía levantarle el ánimo… Mejor asegurarse.

Casi temerosa, como si su laptop fuera a convertirse de pronto en un colacuerno húngaro y comérsela, Anya clickeó el enlace que aparecía al finalizar el mail.

 _Bienvenida a Pottermore._

¡Sí era, sí era! Al fin, después de meses, años… mierda, ¡milenios esperando! ¡Al fin le había llegado su mail… su lechuza para entrar a Pottermore!

Se fue a la cocina para prepararse un té y así disfrutar completamente de ‘la última frontera’.

Una vez más, debía agradecerle a Harry Potter salvarla de un mal día.

FIN


End file.
